


[Podfic] On we two the high stars will shine

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: The Fionavar Tapestry - Guy Gavriel Kay
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of "On we two the high stars will shine" by scribeThe story of Loren and Matt.
Relationships: Loren Silvercloak & Matt Soren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] On we two the high stars will shine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On we two the high stars will shine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/298636) by [Scribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe/pseuds/Scribe). 



  


  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 0:40:07
  * **File Size:** 51 MB



### Streaming & Hosting

  


  * MP3 on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1cttLK2CJG2tkIfTE3TsDsqYfa5WKnRY2)
  * M4B on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1oyEg01q-6yCTdd1T4cfWEJdK065pUSyH)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_On we two the high stars will shine_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/298636)
  * **Author:** [scribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribe/pseuds/scribe)
  * **Reader:** semperfiona




End file.
